Uncontrollable
by Sushi-master901
Summary: Sasuke had been a werewolf hunter for a long time until he was attacked and turned into a vampire. After years of isolation,he finally accepts a mission. The mission? Retrieve a supernatural being stronger then a god And that being is a girl.Sasukexsakura DISCONTINUED
1. Chapter 1

**(A/N: Hello pplz! This is my first naruto fanfiction. **Someone told me to write one for them that included vampire and werewolves. I honestly don't know why i agreed to write it since I've grown tired of both Naruto and vampire/werewolves (well, mostly vampires/werewolves since I've used it so many times.)** Well, I hope you enjoy. If i don't ever update I will seriously kill myself. --; **

**Uncontrollable**

_Clack...clack…clack._

"I know you're there, vampire…" A silver haired man with a mask that covered the bottom half of his face came into the abandoned cathedral. He looked around, holding a gun, filled with silver bullets. The heavy rain and thunder was so deafening that not a single sound was made.

"Hmm, impressing sensei, I knew you were good at playing hide-n-seek but I didn't think you could sense my aura from so far away."

"Tell me Sasuke," The silver haired man stood in place, clenching his gun. "How long have you been up there?"

The boy called Sasuke suddenly appeared behind the masked man. He hung on the ceiling upside down. His dark raven bangs shaded his eyes. A smirk was plastered over his face. His onyx tinted eyes altered into blood red.

"Hmm, I've lost count of the years."

"Is that so? Well, as long as you haven't harmed anyone, then I guess I can let you off this time." The silver haired man placed his gun back into the pouch.

"Aren't you hunting those mutts? Leave us bloodsuckers to those other hunters." He smirked again, but wider this time.

"Well, the vampire hunters don't seem to be doing their jobs right now and a few of them pretty much went into hibernation during the winter. Well, sort of…" The man leaned against a long pillar and scratched his head. He took out a small orange book and began reading while the wind howled in the dark night.

"Hmm, Kakashi, you still read those perverted stories?" Sasuke frowned in disgust. He flipped down from the ceiling, more graceful then anything in the world, and landed on his feet.

"Well, the series hadn't ended and I've become more and more addicted to it." He smiled sheepishly. "Besides all that, I've come to discuss some matters with you."

"And what's that?"

"Well, you see, the Anti-werewolf organization (or the AWO) has been having some problems. Not just any minor issue." Kakashi closed the book and faced Sasuke directly.

"And the problem is?"

"There has been an increase on activity. We have calculated the werewolf group called the Inuzuka and it has been confirmed that they have not been active since 5 years ago. They had agreed to sign a peace treaty and join as allies to the werewolf hunters."  
"Strange that werewolves are allied with werewolf hunters…" Sasuke retorted.

"Yeah, well that's not the point. We sent out thousands of search teams to find any other group that might be lurking in the shadows. We have discovery every hideout of all the werewolf packs and monitored their every move, yet the increase of werewolves has doubled into approximately 50 thousand a day. We only manage to eliminate 2 thousand in 12 hours."

"So are you saying that you need the vampire's assistance?"

"Yes, in a different way then what you think."

"And what's that?" One of Sasuke's eyebrows rose.

"We discovered this supernatural being 4 years ago. This person's powers are still not developed but it can be extremely dangerous if we don't act now who knows what will happen to the world."

"Well, how strong is this person." Sasuke seemed very interested.

"Well, I heard that they have the power of a god, or even stronger. And if this power falls into the wrong hands…"

"Yeah yeah, the world will no longer be called a world." The boy jumped up in the air and hung upside down again. "So, how can I find this person?"

"Well, this is the only clue we were given." Kakashi pulled out a glass orb. In it was a bright red rose petal that glowed tremendously.

"What, a red leaf? How is that supposed to help?" He frowned and glared at the object.

"They say that the person carries around a red rose that never ages. Who knows where that person got it from but all we know is that they're young since they're very inexperienced."

"How would you know that?"

"Well, for one, we can feel their powers still developing, and two, no fool would drop something as important as this evidence."

"Good point, I guess I'll accept this mission." Kakashi handed him the orb carefully. Sasuke examined it carefully, watching the velvety texture shine.

"You better not loose this or else it'll be impossible to find the person."

"Right, one question." Sasuke said before Kakashi got out through the door. "How is Naruto…?" Sasuke blushed slightly, embarrassed to ask how his ex-best friend was doing.

"Oh, him? He's gotten fatter then usual, that's all."

"I see, that's good to hear." Sasuke smiled lightly.

"You should visit him. He's very lonely and he is always talking about you."

"I wish I could but I don't know if it's possible…"

Of course it is. It's like you said before, we leave the vampires for the vampire hunters. Come anytime you'd like."

"Hn, thanks." At that, the doors closed behind Kakashi.

"I wonder who this person will be. I'm getting excited…" He grinned to himself.

* * *

_Crash…_

The windows of a rather large aristocrat's mansion broke in a matter of seconds.

"Get back here you b!" His face was flushed from alcohol and sweat was dripping off his forehead. A young pink haired beauty came flying out from the broken window. It looked as if she was flying in the air because the black ribbons seem to transform into flower-like wings. "Annabelle, what do you think you're doing with my ring and gold?!" The man called out again.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" The girl called out. "I'm stealing it you fool! And my name is not Annabella." A black note with a red rose stamped on the corner fluttered down after the girl and into the man's hand.

It read:

_Congratulations, you have just experience the amazing sensation of being robbed by the almighty red swindler. Don't bother attempting to send a search team for me. I'm impossible to catch. :D_

_Sincerely yours,_

_Thief Lord Sakura_

"**DAMN HER TO HELL**!!!!" The man bellowed and he ordered his servants to find the girl.

"Mwahaha, that wasn't so bad after all!" The girl name Sakura ran down the dim streets in the town. "I didn't think seduction was very fun though." She heard the calls of the search teams trailing her foot steps. She turned a few corners, hoping to loose the men.

"There she is!" A few would call out now and then, but they never manage to catch her.

"Wow, this dude seriously sent a bunch of men…" She jumped from roof to roof in hope of finding any place for refuge.

"Ah, there!" She jumped from a hospital's roof onto the ground and dashed towards an old looking shack-like shelter. It looked old but it was better then nothing. She leaped on the edge of the shack, hoping to get the chance to grab onto something and swing into the window at the last minute, but unfortunately the wood was much too old to support her weight and gave out on her. She fell down, expecting to hit the floor. Strangely, the ground was also very weak and broke. She let out a piercing shriek and land on her bottom. Groaning, she looked up and found herself about twenty meters underground.

"Hmm, who knew something like this was gonna be found here…" She whispered in interest.

_ To be continued..._

A/N: Well, that's the chapter for you. Plz review!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Wah, chapter 2 up! I'm sooo lazy!**

Sakura rubbed her bottom as she leaned forward. Immediately, pain surged throughout her right ankle.

"Crap…don't tell me…" She attempted to walk but her ankle wouldn't allow her. "Come…on, I have to…WILL POWER!!!!" She bellowed to herself. She managed to stand on one leg, but she couldn't move, not even a step. The pain got worse and she fell to the ground again.

"Gawd dammit..." She froze immediately. She didn't notice the presence until now. Someone was there, someone with an aura almost invisible. It was a demonic aura. She looked to the shadows. Nothing, absolutely nothing. She gulped the lump in her throat and call out.

"W-Who's there? I can sense you so come out!" Suddenly, a gush of wind rushed into her face. There stood a boy with raven hair that covered his eyes. He was upside down inches from her face. "Whoa…a vampire…" She attempted to see his whole face but failed. His hair also seemed to defy gravity.

"Interesting, no ordinary person can identify a vampire so quickly nor sense them in a matter of seconds. What are you?"

"Huh? Well I learned how to identify different creatures on my own, but the thing about sensing auras was just something I was born with." She scratched her head and attempted to get up again.

"Hmm, you seem to be having trouble."

"What does it look like?" She grabbed a small broken plank that was originally part of the shack and placed it against her leg. Carefully, she tore off a ribbon that was connected to her outfit and wrapped it around. She placed her hand on the ankle and gulped loudly. The boy flipped down to the ground next to her in order to watch. There, she quickly bent it back to its original form indicating that her ankle broke when she fell. She yelped as the pain got worse. He stared intensely, waiting for more action.

_Hmph, he must like to watch people scream in pain…._

She glared at the boy while wincing. He grinned like a child even though he looked much older then her herself. No older then 20 year and no less then 17. She took off the plank and ribbon and stretched her foot out. It hurt more than ever.

She began to pull splinters out of her clothes and covered up her other wounds.

"Now…" She got up and limped against the wall. She lit a piece of lumber and noticed her surroundings. There was a tunnel that was quite bright. "It must lead outside…" She started her way in that direction. She stopped in her tracks and turned to the boy. He was sitting crisscross upside down staring at the moon from the hole Sakura created.

"Hey, do vampires burn in the sunlight?" She asked. Many superstitious people in town would carry stakes, crosses, and even garlic in order to drive away vampires.

"No, all those things about vampires are not true." He got down onto his feet glided towards her. "Watching humans think they know about us is extremely entertaining." He bent down towards her foot. She winced in pain as he lifted her foot up to his face. He licked her ankle softly and slowly while he stared deep into her eyes.

"Gah, what the hell are you…" She had pushed away from him and ran a few steps away until she realized that she could walk normally again. "How did you….?" Before she could say another word, the boy had already disappeared into the shadows.

Sasuke flew onto the roof of a hospital. He watched as men ran towards the old shack and investigated the hole. It appeared that the girl had already left. He jumped as his silhouette glided across the moon.

_Maybe the mystery person has a special aura…or they can be someone famous or rich. _He inspected the different mansions around the town and found only greedy pigs that feed on people's taxes. Then the next mansion had someone with a very peculiar aura; the aura of evil and greed. The building was like a spoiled little rich girl that was possessed by some demon.

He crawled into a small vent-like hole at the top of the mansion and slid inside somehow. Landing on his two feet, he looked around. It was a dark bedroom.

_People here must be sleeping or something…_

He looked around, hoping to see a red rose somewhere.

"Who's there?" It was a young girl's voice. A candle when on and there sat a blonde lady who just woke up. She looked about 16 or so.

_Hn, must be the daughter of some wealthy man…_ He ignored the girl and continued to search.

"Hey, who are you? I've never seen you before." The girl looked as if she had a grin on her face. "Are you a robber?" (A/N: What a stupid question…)

"Shut up, I'm looking for something."

"Don't worry, I don't plan on calling my father." She walked up towards him and placed a hand on his shoulder. "My name is Ino, what about you?"

_Is she trying to get friendly with me?_

He ignored her again.

"Hey, you're pretty cute. Wanna be my boyfriend? I can give you money and all you want!" Instead of replying or even looking at her, Sasuke left the room and rummaged around other rooms.

"Hey, are you even listening?"

"Sigh, not here…"

"What's not here?" Sasuke jumped out of the window and landed on his two feet.

"Hey, I didn't get your name!" Ino called to him. He continued to walk. "Aww phooie, he left…maybe I might see him again!" She scuttled to her room.

"Sigh, how troublesome…aw man, I'm sounding like Shikamaru…I wonder how they are…" Sasuke scratched his head as he walked down the streets.

"NONONONONONOOOOO!!!" A large man came out of the convenience store throwing a pink blob out. "Please, I need food!!! You said I can work here if I'm more responsible!" Sakura was grabbing onto the door handle.

"You are the most irresponsible little brat who has ever shown up! You come 2 hours late every two days and end up sleeping on the job!"

"I'm sorry! I'll work harder and I'll even start working day shift!"

"No way, it's over for you!" He shoved her onto the hard pavement and closed the doors after himself.

"Waaah, damn that bastard…" She got up and dusted her dress.

_That same aura…_

She quickly twisted around and spotted the guy from before. "You, have you come here to attack people?"

"No, I'm searching for someone."

"Who? What's their name?"

"I don't know."

"Umm, what do they look like? Boy or girl?"

"I don't know."

"Does this person even live here?"

"I don't know."

"Geez, you're searching for someone who might not even exist?"

"I don't know." Sakura stared at him with an annoyed expression. She then stopped in her tracks.

"Werewolves" They both said in unison. They stared at one another, and then looked around. There, out of nowhere, stood 7 different werewolves. They all towered over the two, all wearing trench coats.

"Hmm, what's a bloodsucker doing with a human girl?" A gruff voice called out. It seemed to belong to the leader of the pack.

"Hmph, wouldn't you like to know?"

"Umm, now now, let's not get too…" Sakura was immediately cut off when the werewolves jumped at them.

"Kill the boy, take the girl with us!"

"But boss, what will we do with a human girl?"

"What ever we want to do…"

They werewolves all started pouncing at the two. They both began avoiding their attacks.

"H-hey, what's that supposed to mean?!" Sakura jumped onto the werewolves' head and attempted to get away.

"It means they will probably do something to you…" Sasuke attacked them, slicing them with his sharp fingertips. Blood splattered onto the ground as he pulled out a blade.

Sakura took out kunais and aimed at their heads. As she backed up in order to throw them, she slipped on a pool of blood and fell onto her knees.

"Crap…!" The wolves seized her without delay. She squirmed in their grasp and kicked around but they were too strong for her.

"H-hey, a little help?"

"Hmph, annoying…" He jumped up and hacked the wolves holding her up. "run, there are too many."

"Uhh, got it…" Sakura took off down the street while Sasuke flew onto the roof. The werewolves shot after them.

**Finally, well, i hope you like! plz review**


	3. Chapter 3

A/N:Yes, finished chapter three! Sorry about the slowish update. My computer is infected by a worm and i don't know how long it will last. I hope you enjoy!

Chapter 3

"WAAAAH, WHY ARE YOU FOLLOWING ME?!" Sakura took a sharp turn into the alley, hoping to lose the wolves. A werewolf appeared in front of her, causing her to stop abruptly. They seized her arms and shoved her against the brick wall of some department store.

"Better listen up and do what we say girl, or you won't be seeing another tomorrow!"

"Hey, the boss isn't around, let's do something to her!"

"N-No way, let go of me!" She jabbed her elbow into the wolf's chest which took no affect. They tossed her onto the ground and surrounded her.

"Gawdammit…" She panicked and drew out a long rope.

"Heh, what, you gonna try swinging around like Tarzan?" The wolves laughed monstrously.

She attached a kunai to the end and threw the kunai under the wolf's tails. By pulling the rope in the correct angles, the kunai twisted around their legs and up to their shoulders.

"H-Hey, what the hell is this?!" Before they could remove the ropes, she finished wrapping them, jumped up in the air, and pulled the rope at the same time. The wolves crashed into one another as the rope tightened, squeezing them together.

"Ha, never underestimate a girl that is trained for self-defense!" She leaped onto the roof and continued her way.

"Quite impressive for a girl."

"Hmph, you could have helped me out."

"Watching you struggle is very entertaining." The vampire seemed to float while she hopped from house to house, him tailing her. "Well, I take my leave."

"Hey," She called out before he actually left. "What's your name?"

He stood there silent before he decided to reply. "Sasuke, Sasuke Uchiha"

"I'm Sakura Haruno, a pleasure to meet you."

"Hn" He then fluttered away in the wind.

* * *

"Waaa…I'm home!" Sakura pulled off her clothes and changed into some warm clothing. She looked up at the bells as they dangled in the air (she's living up on top of an old tower). She walked over to her storage area to find something to eat but unfortunately came back empty-handed.

"Sigh, I should find another job soon…" She jumped onto the side of the tower and slid to the ground. It was still dawn so not many people were out. She walked around the town, looking at ads on random windows.

"Hmm, another shop…ah, how about a bakery? I'll be able to get some free food if I work here!" She skipped into the shop and peeked in. Inside was extremely large, much bigger then anyone can imagine. The shelves and tables were filled with pastries. It looks as if it glowed.

"Excuse me…" She stepped deeper inside. There sat a blonde guy whose mouth was stuffed with ramen noodles.

"Sensei, it's a costumer!" The blonde guy shouted. "Hey, you're pretty cute!" He grinned like a fox and continued to eat.

"Umm, thanks, but I'm actually looking for a job. Did you people just move in here? I've never seen you before."

"Oh yeah, we came just last night."

_Hmm, I didn't see anyone out last night nor did do I see any boxes…_

"Eheh, is that so? Well, I hope you feel welcomed here…" Finally, a silver haired man with a mask came in reading intensely.

"Ah, welcome" The man closed his book and walked over to the counter. "Is there anything you would like?"

"Ah, yes, I'd like a job here if it's okay with you."  
"Well, it would be pleasant if there was a lady around. If you don't mind filling out some forms, we'd gratefully accept you as a worker." She could the a smile formed beneath his mask. He handed her some papers and led her to a seat by herself.

30 minutes later…

"Phew, that took longer then I had expected…" She clipped the papers together and handed them to the blonde who had just woke up.

"Ah, thank y…why do you want to work night shift? I don't know if we'll be open by then."

"Oh really? Well, I don't usually work in the morning or at noon…"

_I definitely can't tell him that I'm a thief at work nor can I tell him that I working all night and I have to catch up on my sleep…that would be too suspesious…_

"…but if you can't let me work at night, then you can just forget about my registration form."

"Ah, no, it's fine! What time do you want to work?"

"Hmm, how about 1:00 am? I have a habit of coming to work late so…"

"1:00? Wow, that's late…well I guess that will be okay. Hey, what's your name?"

"Huh, well isn't it on the form?"

"Oh, right. Ah, Sakura-chan, my name's Naruto, good to meet ya!"

"Right, nice to meet you too. Well, I'll be one my way."

* * *

Sakura walked out and looked around. "Hmm, still not much people…" She pulled out the ring she stoled and studied the symbols.

"Ah, I wonder what this means…" She traced the curves with her finger and stared at the bright red stone. It glowed under the sunlight as she walked towards the tower again.

_Crash…_

Sakura found herself on her bottom. The raven-haired vampire stood there staring downward.

"Eh, you again…you found the person you were looking for?" _Very unlikely since he doesn't even know how that person looks…_

"Hn"

"Eh…well I wish you luck." She turned the other direction and… _CRASH_

"What the…?" Finding herself on the ground again, Sakura looked up again and found a blonde girl.

"Eh? Oh, forehead girl, what are you doing here?"

"Uh, I LIVE here for your information you pig! Apologize right this minute!" Instead the blonde ran up the Sasuke.

"Oh! So we meet again!" She fluttered her eye lashes. Sasuke glared yet stayed silent.

"Ino, apologize!" She was getting annoyed again. "Every time you see a pretty boy you start flirting again!"

"Wow, you're more hot in the sunlight!" Sakura sighed and went on her way, leaving the two.

"Wait Sakura!"

"What now?

Ino came dragging Sasuke by his shirt. "You haven't gone to school for 3 months already! I asked your father what happened but he wouldn't tell me!"

"Father? Feh, what father?" Sakura continued on but Ino grabbed the hem of her skirt. "What is it?" Her brow started twitching in aggravation.

"Well if you aren't going to tell me, at least tell me how have been!" Sasuke was still standing there in a daze.

"Ino, I'm fine now I need to catch up on my sleep."

"I knew it! You're working late at some host club, aren't you?! That's why you're so sleeping! Why oh why Sakura?!"

"Shut up you moron! I'm not doing anything dramatic like something gross like that!" Sakura bonked her on the head.

"Fine then, I'll just be taking this guy on a date and to some clothing shop. His chains and belts are too intimidating and gothic."

_Uh oh, I don't think it's good to go on a date with a vampire…_

"Umm, Ino, I have some business with this dude so you can't take him!" Sakura grabbed Sasuke's neck and dragged him down the street.

"No, Sakura, that's not fair! There's a school party tonight and I need a date!" Sakura ran and turned into an alley.

* * *

"Pant…I didn't do that for your sake, I did it for Ino's. I don't want her in the hands of a vampire you no less." He didn't reply but gazed apathetically. "Uh, hello?" She waved her hand in his face, suddenly, he jumped and landed on top of her.

"Kya, what are you doing?!" She looked into his eyes. They were blood red. His face lowered towards hers and his mouth began to open. "H-Hey, what are…s-stop!" His lips began to trace against her chin inching down to her neck. His tongue slipped out of his mouth as it wet the curve of her neck. His sharp fangs appeared and slowly…slowly…

"ENOUGH!" She knocked him over with her fist. She backed away with her hand on her neck, making sure that he didn't pierce it in any way. She looked and him with frightened eyes. He laid there, motionless. She cautiously crawled over to his side and peeked at his face. Her eyes widened.

"He's…ASLEEP?!"

Woot! I hope this was ok, i wasn't sure how i can make sasuke and sakura interact more. If you could give me some suggestions i'll put it into consideration. Thankyou for reading!


	4. Chapter 4

**I apologize for the news but this story will no longer be continued. **

I give all my watchers my most humble apology. Unfortunately, I am much too busy with school work and I hardly ever go on fanfiction anymore, so I will have to end it here.

Again, I apologize for those who were looking forward to the continuation of the story.

If there is anybody who wishes to use my idea, then you are welcome to do so, but the story will not be continued by anyone else.

_-Sushi Master 901_


End file.
